


Baseball

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Lazytown Prompts [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, baseball AU, it isn't an ongoing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Prompt: hey batter hey better batter swiiiing i forgot what I was gonna say. something something baseball ITS FUCKIN GAY GUYS CMON THEY OBVIOUSLY FUCKED baseball Glanni ibuprofen baseball mmmPrompt translation: she wants a baseball au.





	Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> so my knowledge of baseball comes from wiisports, the movie moneyball, and my cubs obsessed history teacher. there’s probably something wrong. i also took my limited knowledge of football playoffs to add to this.

Íþróttaálfurinn and Glanni Glæpur are on opposing teams in the Major League Baseball.

Ithro is a buff, short man who is way past his prime, but is so good that everyone forgets he is the oldest professional baseball player to exist. He has won his team many games, he is bargained for at the start of every season, and he is well aware of his talent. Still, he stays humble.

Glanni is a slender, tall man who is in his prime. He is good, very good, but not nearly as good as Ithro. He didn’t start playing baseball until his college years, somehow scored a team, and he built himself to the top. In the list of America’s top one-hundred baseball players, with one being the best, he is number twenty-three. Ithro is number two, if only for his talent in his age.

Ithro and Glanni met a few years ago, did something Ithro was embarrassed to admit in a seedy hotel, and Ithro has hated Glanni since.  Glanni doesn’t understand Ithro’s hate, but he’d be damned if he doesn’t revel in it.

The two stare at each other from across the baseball field, blue eyes locking onto grey eyes, a frown onto a smile. They haven’t seen each other in a year, their teams hadn’t fought until this game. The game in question just so happens to be the last game to figure out who will make the play-offs. One team will walk away with a spot and Ithro would like it to be his.

Ithro spends half the game hoping he and Glanni don’t get called together, but everytime he looks at Glanni, Glanni seems to know and he _smirks_. Ithro can’t help but think that Glanni did something he wasn’t going to like.

Sure enough, when Ithro is called to bat, Glanni is called to pitch. He is a good pitcher, but Ithro is a better batter.

Ithro tells himself he’s prepared for what Glanni is going to do to him, no matter what it will be. Glanni is a planned out man, and Ithro knows he is standing in front of him only because Glanni planned it that way.

Ithro takes a deep breath, readjusts his hands on his bat, stares at Glanni’s hands, right where the ball sits. Glanni raises his arm to throw and right before the ball leaves his hands, he licks his lip with a sly smile, and–

“Strike one!”

–Ithro misses.

He hears a few surprised yelps from his team. Ithro rarely misses, rarely mistimes his hits.

He takes another deep breath, readjusts his feet this time, is ready for the next throw, entirely ready.

“Strike two!”

A collective gasp rings through the crowd, but Ithro is only looking straight at Glanni. Glanni is grinning, he knows what he is doing to the second best player in the MLB. He is loving himself in that moment.

_Give up_ , Glanni mouths, hoping the camera catches his lips. At that moment, Ithro realizes Glanni thinks of their relationship to be a competition, something to be won.

Well, unless he is letting someone win, Ithro doesn’t lose. He closes his eyes for less than a second, readjusts his focus, and hit the ball with a loud clank. The ball flies into the crowd.

Ithro hears the wind and his blood rushing as he runs around the diamond, going from base one, then to two, and he keeps going as the other team struggles to catch him.

He slides into home base with a triumphant smile. He knows the game isn’t over, but he just won. For the time being, at least.


End file.
